rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20161222200218/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170306005451
"Elsa?" Breha asked quietly. "Look at us." Elsa smiled as she looked at the pictures of them with Anna during any good, great times together with each other until the accident changed everything until her coronation day before she looked at Breha. "We're three sisters who love each other very much with all of our hearts." Then Elsa became a bit sad. "We could've been saved from being isolated back then before but no instead we just had to be isolated in Arendelle. Worst of all, anybody who knows any parts of our past life, including Anna's real, old missing memories of our powers did and said anything or everything to pit and turn Anna against us, our parents and Grand Pabbie because we should've told Anna our secrets ourselves from the beginning." "Especially me. I should've been straight with Anna from the beginning. I never should've lied to her." Breha added as she also was still guilty too. "I never should've shut her out. I never should've pushed her away." "We're still together in our hearts no matter what even if Anna's with anybody else besides only just us all the time ... now." Breha gently said as she held Elsa's hand. "That's what matters. We should start being more honest with Anna, shouldn't we?" "Yes, you're right, Breha." Elsa smiled before her smile faded away. "And I'm happy that we're less isolated now but I wish Grand Pabbie, Mama and Papa did anything to have us escaped what we had to go through by saving us from being isolated in Arendelle but too bad it didn't happen at all." "I know." "Breha, I'm sorry the argument between Anna and me affected you at my coronation day." "Nobody else thinks neither you nor I started the argument but they found out the fight between you and her was all Anna's fault." "They clearly expressed grudges against her when she didn't mean to make us, especially me freeze Arendelle nor summer but it didn't make them easily forgive her at all." "Elsa, do you think Anna's much better off with anybody else than us?" Breha asked. "Why?" "We were the ones who were dishonest with her even if we're trying our best to protect her and our true identities." "Yeah but being dishonest with Anna's a bad protection from the very start, wasn't it?" "It was." "I should've blessed Anna's engagement to Hans in order to be happy for her but I didn't. No wonder Anna was so upset." "I said it was a no go for me too after Anna begged me to bless her engagement to Hans." "That's why they all refused to invite her to any other parties but at least they invited us to any other parties though because neither of us best or most important days of our lives will be ruined by Anna again like last time during my royal coronation day." "Anybody who always found our magic powers or anybody else's magic powers cool can't stand the fact that magic's not always easy to control at all including the ones whom do they always show favoritism towards over their ordinary siblings, the other ones whom they rather found to be a real obnoxious, insufferable pain in the neck like Anna." Breha said. "That's true. Whining nor complaining won't change that nor solve anything at all, will it?" "No but nobody else has nothing bad to say about neither of us at all." Breha shook her head as she said. "All except for any magic fearers or despisers who has anything bad to say about us and so far all they ever see us as nothing but sweet little angels but think of Anna as a spoiled, bratty pain in the neck but favoritism isn't really fair at all, is it, Breha?" Elsa said. "No but treating people equally can be hard for anybody who has any tendecies to show nothing but favoritism, can it?" Breha shook her head. Elsa nodded before she spoke again. "No wonder Anna really resent anybody who does or shows nothing but favoritism towards the both of us over her." Elsa said sadly as she felt much bad for Anna. "Not only does Anna resent the favoritism towards both Elsa and Breha equally over us but she also resent the idea of having to have any of her real, old memories of our magic powers being removed nor changed nor altered by Grand Pabbie at all." Breha added sadly as she also felt much bad for Anna too. "Neither of us should've shut Anna out at all." Elsa said as she still felt nothing but guilty for for shutting Anna out even without telling her why. "Neither of us should've lied to Anna." Breha added in agreement with Elsa. "Neither of us should've kept secrets from Anna at all." Elsa said.